


Falling for a bard

by OuijeeJuice



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, elf kyle fuels me, jimmy is a sweetheart as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijeeJuice/pseuds/OuijeeJuice
Summary: Fed up with the pressure from his mother and from his upcoming coronation Kyle escapes the palace for the night to the Giggling Donkey Inn. During his visit he meets a certain charming bard with corny jokes and a dazzling smile.





	Falling for a bard

 

Kyle’s days had became nothing short of hectic in the lead up to his official coronation as the crowned king of the elven kingdom. Everyday practically was the same, the week was one major blend of etiquette training, war tactics, weapon training, magic training and scholars. Everything was under the supervision of Queen Sheila as well which was a whole other issue. Sheila was an overprotective mother she was a great example of helicopter parenting, if one were to look for a definition of it in the dictionary her fake smiling face would be plastered there.

If he were to mess up once he would get an ear full from her.

 

_“Sit up straight Bubbie a good king has good posture.”_

 

_“At least try to act like you care about the war!”_

 

_“You really should get rid of that Ushanka Kyle, how is the family crown supposed to fit on that silly thing?”_

 

_“Have you thought about your future yet? Princess Heidi from the neighboring kingdom would be a fine wife!”_

 

All the talk about his future had started to drain whatever personality he had left from his body. Kyle reached his boiling point by the fourth night when he couldn’t get a wink of sleep without his mother's nasally tone wedging itself within the crevices of his brain, he was unable to think without hearing her anymore.

 

“Your highness?”

 

Kyle shot out of his bed like a bat out of hell at the sound of a new voice, he knew exactly who it was, Stan Marshwalker his beloved friend of 10 years although it really felt longer than that. He had became the princes right hand man and truthfully he was the only one Kyle could trust with his endless venting, ranting and raving.

 

“Please come in Marshwalker, close the door behind you. Did anyone see you come in?”

 

Stan removed his helmet and sat down next to Kyle on the bed shaking his head.

 

“No, however I must ask and I hope I don’t impose when asking this, why did you summon me here so late at night?”

 

As he questioned this Kyle felt the torn paper with his instructions placed in his palm. He slid the note to Stan during his brief lunch break, the only time he got a moment away from the monster known as Queen Sheila.

 

“I need a break! Just one evening out of the castle tonight, my mothers driving me up these stone walls I just need a night to relax.”

 

Pursing his lips together Stan's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the red head but he allowed him to continue.

 

“You know these walls better than I do, I request your assistance in successfully escaping the palace tonight. I will be back before sunrise and no one will be any the wiser.”

 

Hearing the other sigh in defeat next to him made his cascading heart beat calm,at least for a moment.

 

“Alright.. I’ll help you tonight but this is the only time I’ll do it out of the goodness of my own heart.”

 

Feeling satisfied with that response they shook hands. Kyle left the bed in search for a cloak he kept hidden in his closet, the last time he used this was when he and Ike had went around the palace scaring the servants and guards as they pretended to be tormented souls who perished from boredom as Ike had decided.

 

The hood of the cloak at least substituted for the Ushanka as he felt rather exposed without it. Although he could see his red curls out of the corner of his eye which caused his face to scrunch up in disgust, he hated his hair. Only the Broflovski’s have hair like this, it was a dead give away to his identity, he felt like he was placed on an incredibly high pedestal whenever someone saw these damned locks.

 

“I won’t need your help next time, remember that I will be king in three days.”

 

In three days was his birthday.

 

Three days until he turned 18.

 

Three days until he was officially crowned king.

 

Three days until he was able to dictate his own future.

 

Stan chuckled, setting his helmet back on he held the door open for the young ruler and led the two of them down a never ending hallway. Reaching a dead end he witnessed Marshwalker pull back a bookcase leading a spiraling staircase, each step was barely illuminated with the dying torches held against the loose stones of the wall.

 

“I go this way usually, it will take us to the very back of the palace.”

 

“Where Sparky is kept, am I correct?”

 

Frankly Kyle found it ridiculous that his mother would never let the poor creature within the walls. Sure he had a lavish kennel in the back of the palace among the snapdragons in the garden but it seemed rather cruel to keep him outside whenever the storms hit.

 

The journey out to the gardens was silent, Kyle spent the journey trying to decide where he should go. Obviously they needed to go to Stan's cottage next to the palace so he could change his clothing, it would blaring obvious who Kyle was if Marshwalker paraded around in full armor.

 

The red head was snapped out of his thoughts at Sparky’s over excited barking, for some reason the dog seemed to favor Kyle over his owner, which he never really understood but didn’t mind as the dog was too adorable to ignore. Kneeling down he rubbed the dogs stomach as he listened to his right hand man speak out loud to himself.

 

“Where could we even go. Most markets are closed at night, the golden moon market would be open but the golden moon won’t appear for another five moons.. There’s the Giggling Donkey Inn, they should be open now.”

 

Standing up he dusted the mud off of his pants, glancing over at Stan.

 

“Sounds dandy to me, shouldn’t you remove your armor first Marshwalker?”

 

He shrugged taking off his helmet and breastplate, gently kicking them into the finely trimmed hedges across from Sparky’s kennel.

 

“This is casual enough, the Giggling Donkey accepts practically any style of clothing, even your suspicious cloak will be accepted your highness.”

 

His usually pale complexion became three shades pinker at the light jest from the other man.

 

“Hush! Let’s just go before I lose too much time.”

 

Kyle rolled his eyes as Stan unlocked the gate letting the prince walk out first. The Giggling Donkey Inn was on the other side of the area but Marshwalker knew this section of the kingdom like he knew the back of his hand. Two short cuts and a bridge later they reached the front doors of the Inn, to keep the eyes off the two of them Stan walked in first but kept the door open for Kyle. As they found a spare wooden table and stools the lights of the establishment had dimmed, all excited chatter providing the warm atmosphere had died down. The stench of yeast and alcohol hit Kyle's nose, silently gagging he heard the laughter from his friend, causing him to jab his side.

 

“Ladies and gentle elves back from his travels across three kingdoms is Jimmy Valmerton the beloved bard of our hearts!”

 

Surrounding Kyle was an enthusiastic crowd whooping and cheering as he heard the sound of wood clashing against wood. Looking up he pulled the hood up slightly just so he could have a clear view of the stage, a young man wearing a green shawl that almost had a poncho appearance to it and a slightly faded yellow shirt being supported by crutches. The crutches had an intricate design of twigs, branches and vines, symbols and elven words he could barely make out from where he was sitting were carved into them. Lute slung over his shoulder he sat down on a wooden crate that was set on the center of the stage, adjusting his grey hat littered with different pins from different kingdoms he blew the white feather out of his face as he leaned closer to the microphone.

 

“Wow, what a great audience!”

 

Kyle would never admit it but that light hearted tone and gleeful grin made his heart skip a beat.

 

“I just c-c-cuh-came in from Aglar and let me tell you my crutches sure are t-tuh-tired!”

 

Beside him Stan had snorted, sure the joke was terrible but it brought a smile to his freckled face.

 

Looking at him again Kyle noticed something particularly peculiar about this stranger, he was a human not a drow elf, akin to Marshwalker. It was rare for humans to be accepted in the elven community but it seemed that this Valmerton character must of been here before the war had reached it’s current tense place.

 

“B-be-beh-before I dazzle you a-all with my e-encha-enchant-en-e-e-enchanting music I h-h-have exciting news!”

 

The audiences hushed murmurs had grown excitement as everyone, Kyle included, had became curious about the bards ‘exciting news’.

 

“Queen B-b-bruh-bro-bruf-broflovski has summoned me to perform at the cor-c-coronation!”

 

“ _Seriously? Queen Bitch booked Jimmy out for the day?”_

 

_“How exciting! I forgot all about the coronation!”_

 

_“Has anyone seen the new king lately?”_

 

_“The queen keeps him locked in the palace for a reason dumb ass.”_

 

Even if no one knew that Kyle was in the room with them it felt like all eyes were on him, like the hood was down and a giant spotlight was placed on him. His breathing had quickened in pace as he found himself hurriedly tapping his sharp nails against the sensitive woodgrain of the table. Before Stan could open his mouth to say something Jimmy’s light hearted tone filled the room yet again, over powering the hushed whispers of the rowdy crowd.

 

“Now n-now everyone, c-cuh-curiosity killed the c-c-c-cat! What should I play tonight?”

 

Someone shouted out wonderwall, which in turned sparked a chorus of laughter to spill from everyone.

 

“Wow, what a great audience!”

 

As soon as Jimmy had started to sing Kyle knew that he was fucked, how could any god bless this man with such a great voice? It was unfair to elves like Kyle who couldn’t sing for shit.

  
  


The only way he knew that an hour had gone past when Jimmy stopped playing or stopped telling a corny joke. Instead this time he leaned forward to the microphone he wished everyone a good night. Watching him struggle to reach for his crutches Kyle shot out of his stool and tried his best to not run to the stage. Helping himself up the wooden stage he reached over to grab the sturdy crutches, handing them to Jimmy, who looked up at the hooded prince in bewilderment.

 

“T-thu-thanks, you didn’t n-need to do th-that but t-t-thanks.”

 

Kyle blushed in response, fuck was he too eager? It wasn’t like he was taught social skills by the scholars in the palace.

 

“I d-didn’t c-catch your name st-s-stranger.”

 

Kyle shrugged as he stood to the side, allowing Jimmy to get off his crate.

 

“I haven’t said it.”

 

“Are y-you gonna?”

 

Kyle debated with himself internally, there are other elves in the kingdom named Kyle so it shouldn’t be a dead give away if he just said his last name, right?

 

“It’s Kyle.”

 

“Kyle?”

 

Hearing his name roll off Jimmy’s tongue so easily shouldn’t of made him so flustered, yet it did.

 

“So do I have to wait until the third da-duh-date for y-your sur-n-name?”

 

He wasn’t really sure what to say to that, is he supposed to make a lie about that? He was terrible at lying, surely he’d fuck it up.

 

“H-hey it’s alright! B-buh-besides I don’t th-thu-think your boyfriend li-liked that.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

Jimmy lifted his crutch gesturing to Stan who had never left his table, instead was glaring holes into Jimmy’s skull.

 

“Mar- Stan? God no he’s not my boyfriend, sorry he’s just a protective guy. Stan! Come help Valmerton leave the Inn!”

 

As Stan came over he heard Jimmy chuckle.

 

“Thanks but you can ca-call me Jimmy.”

 

Escorting Jimmy out was rather simple, until they reached one particular silent street when the human was pulled to the side by a drunk guard, who was clearly off duty.

 

“H-hold it what’s human _scum_ like _you_ doing out here?”

 

Jimmy couldn’t make a witty retort back as the guard pulled out his sword, resting the blade against the brunettes neck.

 

“We don’t take kindly to spies here.”

 

“HOLD IT”

 

Kyle’s voice dripped with authority and boomed throughout the quiet street as he stepped forward, pulling down his hood. Stan was equally as confused as Jimmy, the two exchanged a confused look as Stan rested his hand on the handle of his own sword in case things went south.

 

“Y-Your highness!? What are you doing out here?”

 

Kyle’s eyes narrowed at the guard, crossing his arms he straightened his back standing straight as he glared daggers into the man. Emerald eyes glistening under the intensity of the moon.

 

“What are you doing drinking, Queen Sheila will have you banished if she found this out.”

 

The guard never removed the sword from Jimmy’s neck, yet it was clear that he was trembling.

 

“I-I uh- well- that doesn’t excuse this human scum being out here! He could be a spy!”

 

Growling in response Kyle pressed his hand against the guards shoulder, digging his nails into the skin.

 

“He is a registered citizen in this kingdom and I can vouch for him, now breathe a word of this to my mother and I will personally make sure you are hand delivered to the barbarians in the outer realms of Zaron, are we clear?”

 

“Crystal.”

 

With that the guard had bolted down the street, running as fast as those little legs could carry him. After the encounter there was a brief moment of silence, tension poisoning the air as Jimmy bowed his head, before he could get one regal word out of his mouth Kyle cleared his throat.

 

“I must apologize for that guards behavior, it was unacceptable.”

 

“T-thu-that’s okay y-your majesty- I-I thought I rec-rec-r-recognized that voice anyways.”

 

Kyle raised an eyebrow staring at Jimmy with confusion.

 

“It’s hard to forget a br-b-b-broflovski’s voice.”

 

Is it really that easy? Fuck, hopefully no one else noticed it then.

 

“T-th-thanks again your highness, I should really l-luh-leave now, I’ll see you in th-thu-three days then?”

 

Kyle nodded, a warm smile making its way onto his face as Jimmy left he called out to him.

 

“Just call me Kyle whenever my mother isn’t around!”

 

Stan glanced at Kyle curiously a smug smile obviously showing on his face.

 

“Someone's got a cruuuuushhhhhhh!”

 

“Shut up Marshwalker! I don’t!”

 

Despite his objection, his voice was three octaves higher, it was clear that he was lying.

 

Later that night he found himself laying in bed wide awake but for a different reason, he couldn’t get those warm brown eyes and charming laugh out of his head.

 

_Just three more days until he could see those warm brown eyes again._

**Author's Note:**

> This works as a one off fic but I may make this a multi chapter work so keep you're eyes peeled mdudes
> 
> reposted due to some small mistakes, realized I could of just edited the work but whoops


End file.
